With the development of LED illumination technology, multiple LED drivers working in tandem mode have been widely used. However, when a conventional LED driver with a constant current output is used in multiple LED drivers working in tandem mode, there exists the problem of how to maintain an input voltage balance among the multiple LED drivers working in tandem mode to maintain the multiple LED drivers output current to be the same.